


Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

by mahanny



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahanny/pseuds/mahanny
Summary: Detailed first Gert/Chase time because we didn't see it. Also what happened after it. Only a version of what could have happened.





	Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes

His hand reached the wall after walking himself and Gert towards it. He needed some support as things escalated very fast. She had her arms around his neck and he felt a tingling in his stomach when caressed his neck with her fingers, as though she was trying to learn every part of his skin by heart.

Chase moved his hands towards her legs and ran them up her hips, pulling up her black lace dress at the same time. Gert took it as a petition and stroked his chest down until her fingertips brushed the button of his trousers.

He couldn’t help but look at her through his lashes and he cupped her neck with one hand. She looked into his eyes then and he ran his over her whole face, starting from her eyes, through her nose, to her open mouth.

Chase grabbed the waistband of her thong with a finger and started to pull it down. Gert was the one to swallow hardly now. She felt all her senses awake; her skin felt super vulnerable and her heartbeat went at such speed that she was worried about her health. Although she knew that this time it was totally different.

He rubbed his thumb over her open lips and god if it wasn’t the sexiest thing he’d done. His eyes were set on her mouth and she took advantage of the moment to pull down his boxers. Chase put a hand over hers to help her pull them down until they fell a little, freeing him.

Gert bit her lower lip when she felt him brushing her. He... He was something else. Chase buried his face in her neck and started a trail of soft kisses on her skin. She closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his lips, when she felt his finger on her most vulnerable part of her body. She opened her eyes widely when he started to rub her clit as he entered her with another finger.

Her eyes rolled back and she had to bite her lip again to contain herself. “Chase, Cha—” her voice was replaced by a moan and her hand grabbed him to start to stroke him.

He gasped against her ear when she felt her hand and fingers around him. She was grinding into his palm as she was also working the hardened length of him.

“G—Gert, fuck, I—” his thumb between her tights made her moan again. He buried his other hand in her hair and his open mouth found hers in less than a second. “I don’t have any—”

“It’s fine,” she said in a breathy gasp between kisses.

It was all he needed to hear to grab the back of her thigh and lift it so that he could grind into her. He grabbed his length to guide it towards her opening. He was inside her in the blink of an eye.

He started moving fast inside her and she buried her fingers in his hair as he squeezed her thigh. Thick sounds were caught in his throat and she felt herself nearing her climax.

He wrapped her other leg with another arm and pulled her up against the wall. She put her legs around his waist and he entered her again, going faster this time. Gert’s head fell back as she came undone. She was so tight that his climax surrounded him very quickly after hers. He grabbed her face with his hand and their gazes locked in the middle of the moment.

He couldn’t look away as he saw her fall apart, but three seconds later, with her uneven pitchy sounds coming from her throat flooding his ears, he felt something that he had never felt before. His whole body tensed as he came undone, his fluttering breath against her lips.

They stayed still for a few seconds, their unsteady breathings filling the room. She closed her lips against his then and he kissed her softly, much slower than before, as if they were desperate to close with a final flourish.

When he pulled back, he looked intently into her eyes and she swallowed hard.

He cleared his throat. “You okay?”

She knew what he was asking, because both of them kind of knew this had been their first time, both together and individually.

Gert nodded, her throat still dry. He released her gently and her feet finally touched the floor. She felt as if she was still gravitating.

“We should go back, maybe.”

She thought that it seemed there was a little hesitation in his voice. What did that mean? He wanted to stay? With her? Or maybe not? Maybe he actually wanted to go back and leave his momentary moment behind? Her mind was a messy place right now.

Gert nodded and he, after staring at her for a few seconds as she picked up her underwear, turned away with a little smile on his lips. He thought it was cute to see her speechless for once.

She looked at him over her shoulder and, hesitantly, opened her mouth. “Don’t you, um, don’t you think we should ta—”

But her sentenced was interrupted by an alert coming from his phone.

“They’re waiting for us. Maybe something happened.”

Gert nodded, thinking about Molly.

“Come on,” he said, waiting for her to start walking towards the door.

When she walked past him, he placed his hand on the small of her back and she shut her eyes tightly, cursing mentally for her instability when it came to him. She still could feel the ghost of his lips against her lips.


End file.
